


Krypton's Burning

by DisguisedasInnocent



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-10
Updated: 2016-11-10
Packaged: 2018-08-30 03:28:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 760
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8516704
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DisguisedasInnocent/pseuds/DisguisedasInnocent
Summary: Kara Zor-El, Daughter of Krypton, escaped the death of her planet. She did not, however, escape it unscathed. Kara Zor-El witnessed the destruction of her home, her family, her species even as she raced into the vast coldness of space to escape it. Kara Zor-El remembers Krypton's death.





	

“I saw it,” Kara whispered quietly one night as she sat on the edge of the Danvers’s roof, “I saw my entire world… burn, and explode.”

“I…” Alex swallowed hard to force the lump in her throat to disappear. “I’m sorry.” 

“The volcanoes started first.” Kara mumbled, she dropped her chin onto one knee, and drew her knees up against her chest. “Quakes that rocked the continents themselves. Lava spilling across the cities, the towns, drenching the world in liquid fire. Then, the ash plumes started, burst up into the sky carrying fresh debris with every explosion.” 

“Kara,” Alex reached out, her hand hovered in the air, desperate to comfort the other girl. “I…”

“My parents knew we were finished.” Kara said with a soft, quiet, whimper. “They knew we didn’t have enough ships, nowhere near enough to get everyone off the planet, even if we’d had enough warning to evacuate once it had started.”

“How did you…?” Alex bit the inside of her cheek when Kara turned to face her and she saw the tear trails that criss-crossed the young girl’s face. 

“My parents put me in a pod.” Kara explained. “The only one out they had, and big enough only for one person. I only barely got out of the atmosphere when the final explosion happened. I watched, flung into space, as my entire world burned.” 

“Oh,” Alex went silent but her hand reached out to grip Kara’s shoulder loosely. “I’m sorry Kara, I… I didn’t know.” 

“No one will ever know.” Kara muttered, her voice both dead and angry.

“What?” Alex blinked in surprise.

“No one will ever know what happened to my home.” Kara said as she clenched her hands into a pair of twin fists. Her fingers ripped the fabric of her cotton sleep shorts apart easily—tearing through the fibres without thought—and Alex imagined what they could do to human flesh. 

“Kara…” Alex brushed the pad of her thumb across Kara’s shoulder.

“Kal-El was meant to be a baby,” Kara growled out quietly, “he was meant to be mine to protect, my piece of Krypton to hold onto, but instead he’s…”

“Not?” Alex offered gently as she scooted closer to Kara’s side.

“He’s _human_.” Kara said, and her voice was a cold hand around Alex’s heart—clenching and squeezing.

Alex swallowed hard and took in a deep breath before she spoke. “He’s like you Kara.”

“He doesn’t know who Rao is Alex.” Kara growled and tore her eyes away from the night sky to peer sideways at the older girl. “He doesn’t know where in the night sky our _home_ exists—existed—because he doesn’t remember it. I do. I carry the memory of Krypton. I am the last daughter of the Great House of El. He is _human_.” 

“Kara,” Alex reached out tentatively to wrap her arms around the younger girl’s shoulders and draw her back into a loose embrace, “he’s your family.”

“He might be from the Great House of El.” Kara whispered around gritted teeth. “And he might be my family, but that does not make him a son of Krypton. He was a baby when he was sent away, ignorant of everything that made Krypton what it was, he will never know the golden sunsets or the whispering winds. He will not know the towers built by our forefathers to show their strength. He will not know the art that we painted to honour their sacrifices.” 

Alex blinked slowly and felt a tear trickle down her cheek at the heartbreak in Kara’s voice. “You’ll remember though.”

“Yes, I will.” Kara vowed. “I’ll carry the weight of an entire planet on my shoulders, I’ll honour their memories, their ideals. I saw my world _burn_ Alexandra Danvers. I saw it die. I won’t dishonour my Mother and Father’s sacrifice by failing them now. Kal-El might be too old for me to protect now, but it is my duty.” 

Alex tightened her grip on Kara, and burrowed her face in the back of the woman’s neck. “I’m so sorry.”

Kara didn’t reply, and instead, lifted her hand to wrap her fingers around one of Alex’s hands. She held it tightly, and squeezed until Alex’s fingers threatened to crunch before she relaxed her grip. Alex didn’t say a word. She couldn’t. Not when she knew that the pain that rippled from her fingers was only a tiny fraction of the pain that pulsed through Kara’s chest. Instead, she held the young girl tighter, and found herself staring up at the bleak night sky.


End file.
